infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony)
Derpy Hooves, no, Ditzy Doo. Wait, is it Bright Eyes? Huh? The Muffin Pony now? Augh! Why do the loops keep changing her name?!?! Ahem, to be more simple, Derpy Hooves is a Pegasus mare with a gray coat, bright blonde mane and tail, and bubble Cutie Mark. She's probably one of the most loop bouncing of the Equestria ponies as well, though that mostly stems from her wandering instead of searching for a specific person or item. She tends to Awaken as either Derpy, Ditzy, or Bright Eyes; much to everyone's confusion. It's normally Ditzy or Derpy though, while Bright Eyes only seems to happen after more stressful or intense loops. Personality-wise, she is genuinely one of the sweetest, friendliest ponies out there. History Derpy has been mysteriously quiet about her past, but she did grow up in Pegasus heavy cities where she says she had an alright life though it is speculated that she was bullied as a child for her 'abnormal' eyes and personality. Dreaming Derpy has the rare and unknown ability of Dreaming. No, not regular dreaming silly, but the access to memories and sights of when she was Unawake in loops she's been in. Derpy has more than complete memories of practically any event she has been in, an even rarer and odder trait for the already elite group of Dreamers. Other loopers and Dreamers think it's a side effect of her typical state of being, seeing as she stays as Unawake in a majority of her loops but can easily go back to being Awake at the drop of a hat. Unlike Dr. Thomas Light, she doesn't use the ability for intentional good and instead occasionally and unknowingly helps others by answering questions or guiding them if they ask for it. She isn't like Dr. Albert Willy either, thank god, and seems to be generally chaotic neutral in the grand scheme of things. Loop Gained Abilities Derpy seems to be unable to learn or keep advanced versions of of her loop gained abilities, mainly because of her Dreamer status, though she has kept a few small spells from Hogwarts loops and quite a few muffins from every reach of the time space continuum. She is unable to have a fully functional Subspace Pocket and often gives important items to other ponies to hold for her. * Alicorn transformation: It's generally unknown how exactly Derpy got this power but many put it up to her Dreaming ability. Her alicorn form has actually not been seen by anyone other than her. She says that its, "Not really the best thing actually. It's cool and all but... It's not really me. I don't go into it much." * Magic: Has a few more minor spells from Hogwarts, mainly revolving around navigation, light wind making, general prank spells, and bubble blowing. Some more specific ones are Wingardium Leviosa (Levitating spell) and Tarantallegra (The dancing feet spell). * Element of Kindness: The fourth Bearer of this Element, which she earned through helping to calm a couple of frightened foals (along with tending a wounded Cheerilee) in the "Glitched-Up Harmony" Loop. * Flight Mastery: Spent a few loops with other Pegasus and Airbenders from the Avatar The Last Airbender loop to better her understanding of flight, making her more efficient and aerodynamic. * Force Powers: Derpy's force powers are intensely limited, and she is only able to move small objects less than two feet in width. It helps her carry the mail though, which she is grateful for. * Mail Mare: In her baseline she was a mailmare, and you better expect she's a mail mare now. Although, she's not exactly good at it now considering she can't reliably carry through loops with a faulty Subspace Pocket. She's adapted despite that, giving directions to spot where she left the mail in places easy for loopers to get to when they need it. * Subspace Pocket: An ability all loopers have that lets them hold items through loops. Derpy doesn't have this luxury, and she often finds a majority of things she stores lost forever in space. There are more muffins in completely random areas than ever before because of this. Relationships * Dinky: An adorable unicorn filly, Dinky is almost always Derpy's beloved (and non-Looping) daughter, whose father varies from Loop to Loop. In at least one Loop, Dinky was actually an alternate-universe version of Derpy herself, whom Derpy rescued, brought back to her own Equestria and adopted as her daughter. In another, Derpy had gone Nightmare and was purified by the Elements of Harmony. Subsequently, her Nightmare half split off and was immediately reincarnated as Dinky, whom Derpy adopted on the spot. * Twilight Sparkle: One of Derpy's friends, she considers Twilight as a smart and good-natured pony who she wants to know better. Derpy wishes she could be like Twilight, holding her up to a role-model sort of view, and tries to help loopers when they ask her for advice or directions in order to be more like Twilight. * Rainbow Dash: Another one of Derpy's friends, though that relationship is debatable since Rainbow tends to get angry at her less logical or messy actions. * Applejack: A friend of Derpy who she wants to be with more, but generally is unable to find her due to loop jumping. * The Doctor: Probably Derpy's closet friend, the Doctor and her go on many adventures while he's in pony form. It's rumored that she has more than platonic feelings for the Timelord however, but she quickly dismisses anything with rapid babbling and flying away. * General Loopers: Loopers regard her as a clumsy yet kindhearted mare who tries to help out best she can. Generally regarded as good and happy. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Equestria